


Uncle Peter Has A Suprise

by Mellow (SweetCandy)



Series: Uncle Peter Doesn't Date [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Mates, POV Laura Hale, Romance, Student Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow
Summary: “Whose baby is that?” She croaked out, apparently having spotted Madeline as well.“Peter’s.” Cora answered drily.“What?” Her father’s head plopped in from the hallway. He had been upstairs to change into swimming trunks and probably didn’t know that the anti-christ was currently splashing in a kiddy pool, while gnawing on a little wooden pool toy.“Peter has a child.” Talia said faintly and Laura watched her father’s mouth drop open.“He doesn’t.” His voice was disbelieving, but when he glanced outside and spotted the trio, shock spread across his face. “He doesn’t.” He repeated.“Yup, Jordan confirmed it, this is Sheriff Stilinski’s grandchild.” Laura rubbed her temples in an attempt to chase away the headache she could already feel coming. This was the final straw, her brain couldn’t take it anymore.“Holy fuck.” Her father said after a moment of silence and Laura agreed.Holy fuck indeed.-Or: Laura can't take it anymore.(This work is part of a series and should not be read as a stand alone)





	Uncle Peter Has A Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I've been having Daddy!Peter feels recently....
> 
> For everybody who hasn't read the previous installments: This work is part of a series and without reading the rest, this one shot makes little to no sense. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“Do you think Uncle Peter and Stiles will come too?” Cora asked, from where she was sitting on the kitchen counter, sucking on one of the lollipops from the stash of candy for the many kids running around the Hale house. Her bare legs dangled in the air and she looked like she was about to rip off her lose tank top because even inside with the air condition on, it was unbelievably hot. A typical Californian summer day, perfect for the large family gathering honoring little Louise’s 4th birthday party.

It had been a little over a month since they had first met Stiles at little Matty’s 7th birthday party, but in a pack as large as the Hale pack, there was a birthday every few weeks and that called for another celebration at the main pack house. Most relatives lived spread out across California, and not everybody was always able to attend, but there were always enough people to celebrate with.

“I don’t know. Depends on whether they have time I suppose.” Laura mused and fiddled with the straps of her bikini. She had long abandoned her own tank top and was walking around in short shorts and a bikini top. Fitting since it had been turned into a pool party due to the heat. She didn’t know how, but somehow her mother had arranged for an inflatable water slide at last minute and together with the large pool that they already had and a few inflatable kiddie pools, the backyard now looked like it was a pool party dream for kids. There were children of all ages, from toddlers to pre-teens running around in their swimsuits, splashing in the water, trying to dive the longest and some were just trying to stay afloat.

Laura smirked at the sight of Matty paddling around the pool. It reminded her of the time where she had been 7 and had joined the swimming team- something she had quit after just two weeks because the stench of chlorine had driven her insane. Derek had been around 4 or 5 and only been able to doggy paddle and when he had asked her if she could teach him how to swim like her, she had told him he was too much dog to ever swim correctly. He had cried, and she had been grounded for two weeks, but it had still been funny.

“Oh please, even if they had time Peter would need to be in a good mood to show up. He doesn’t enjoy torturing us when he’s stressed or annoyed. It’s only half as much fun, he once told me.” Cora snorted. “Maybe we should just ask Derek, since he’s now Uncle Peter’s mini-me.” She mumbled around her second lollipop, while eying the mermaid themed cupcakes with gleaming eyes.

“Don’t start.” Laura groaned. Derek had indeed turned into a tiny Peter; well as much as a goody two shoes such as Derek could be a cunning person such as their Uncle. Fact was that Derek had switched sides and joined the dark force. And he didn’t even have the decency to hide it.

He regularly met up with Peter and Stiles, had started take Isaac on double dates with them and was even considering working for Peter because he had offered him a job that paid ten times as much as what he currently made. He had even started wearing V-necks and Laura had caught him eyeing his stubble in the mirror as if he were contemplating turning it into a goatee. Luckily it hadn’t gotten that far _yet_ , but just last week he had met up with Peter for ‘coffee’ and come back with more than ten shopping bags filled with designer clothes. Derek Hale, the guy who only wore no-name wifebeaters and the same leather jacket for years had suddenly a closet filled with brands like Gucci and Armani. It was bizarre and quite frankly, scary; especially when Derek had come downstairs, ready to pick up Isaac because they wanted to go to a gallery opening, dressed in a pristine and obviously hand tailored suit that was probably worth more than all of Laura’s clothes together.

And if Laura was a little bit jealous that Uncle Peter had taken Derek shopping and not her, that was nobody’s business but her own.

What unsettled her and her mother, was the way the pack bond to Derek weakened. Usually it was a quiet, calming, blue connection; deep and undisturbed. It felt like the depths of the ocean with its peacefulness and silence, yet it was strong and steady. But recently it had started to dissolve. The dark blue had turned lighter, airier and with every day Derek spent at Peter’s house or met up with their uncle, it thinned. Now it felt like a thread, about to fade into nothingness at any second. Laura knew that the rest of the pack felt it too. When Peter had slipped away, nobody had noticed, simply because he had always been on the outskirts of the pack. But Derek was right there in the center and losing him was unsettling. Laura had no idea if Derek noticed that he was forming a bond to Peter and thereby resolving the one tying him to the rest of the family, and she didn’t know if Peter did it on purpose or not. With her uncle, one could never know.

“What were you gossiping about? I heard my name.” Mini-Peter walked into the kitchen that moment, his phone in one hand while his other brushed through his wet, black hair. Water was running down Derek’s chest and he looked like he had just been part of a Hugo Boss underwear shot instead of the water fight that was currently taking place outside.

“Oh, we were just wondering if your lord and master will attend.” Cora snarked and reached for a cupcake, but Derek batted her hand away while opening the fridge to grab a coke and sprite for himself and Isaac, who was nowadays glued to Derek’s side. It was sickeningly sweet, and Laura would be disgusted if it weren’t for the fact that her stomach was clenching with anticipation because a certain deputy had promised he’d come over after his shift had ended. And she really couldn’t wait to see Jordan out of his uniform because even after nearly a month of dates and kisses, they had yet to take things into PG-13 territory. And what better occasion to see what her favorite Deputy was hiding underneath that hideous uniform than a pool party?

And if Laura was wearing her newest bikini, which barely covered enough of her chest to be considered clothing, hoping it would get him to finally make a move before they turned old and grey then it was nobody’s business but her own.

“Stiles and Peter should arrive any minute now. They’re running a bit late because of Madeline.” Derek shrugged. “She’s adorable but she can be a real piece of work. Especially now that they also have Kam .” There was a smile on his lips that Laura had only seen on one person before. The _‘I know something you don’t but I’m gonna be an asshole and won’t tell you what it is’_ smile that was basically their uncle’s trademark expression.

They had lost Derek to Peter.

“Madeline? Who is Madeline?” Laura knew who Futsu-Nushi… -what was the rest again?- was, even though everybody only called him Kam, the little black German shepherd puppy was simply adorable, but she had no idea who Madeline was. Had Peter and Stiles adopted another puppy? Or maybe a kitten? But Peter and cats had always had a difficult relationship- meaning Peter hated cats. He despised them.

“Huh, seems like they forgot to tell you.” Derek shrugged and left the kitchen without offering an explanation. Laura and Cora stared at each other for a second, then the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.” Laura called, hoping it would be Jordan and almost raced out of the kitchen. She quickly tugged her bikini in place and brushed a wayward strand of hair out of her face, before she grabbed the door handle to welcome Jordan in.

But it wasn’t her new boyfriend who was standing on the porch. Instead it was Stiles and Peter. A familiar puppy was sitting at their feet, tongue lolling out of his mouth and tail waggling excitedly. So far so good if it weren’t for the baby in Stiles’ arms. It was maybe six months old with brown curls, large chocolate brown eyes and rosy lips. And from the smell of it, it was clearly a wolf.

“Hi Laura.” Stiles beamed, while Peter simply grunted and pushed past her, pulling his fiancé along with him. She was left staring after them, but quickly shook herself out of her stupor and into the kitchen, where Peter put a big cake box on the counter, while staring at Cora disapprovingly. There was blue and purple icing all over the younger Hale’s lips and in her hand was a balled up cupcake wrapper.

Cora’s eyes darted from the baby in Stiles’ arms, probably Madeline, to Peter and then to Laura. Her eyebrows raised almost up to her hairline and disbelief was written across her face. Laura mouthed a silent ‘ _I know!_ ’, before she turned towards her uncle and his fiancé…and the baby.

“So, who’s this?” She asked carefully, because if this was Peter’s and Stiles’ child, she wouldn’t be able to recover from the shock. It had been difficult enough to wrap her head around the fact that her uncle, the one who had been committed to staying single, living a wild bachelor life while simultaneously being the most obnoxious, egoistical and most arrogant person she had ever known, had found himself a fiancé and turned into an animal loving vegetarian who spent his free time volunteering not only for the sheriff station but also at an animal shelter. And who lived, according to Derek, in a cheerful Victorian family home instead of a spacious, sleek condo which had been his natural habitat before he had met Stiles.

She had just started to mentally prepare for their wedding, if they showed up with a child now… no, just no!

“This is Madeline.” Stiles introduced and peppered the baby’s face with kisses. “Isn’t she just the cutest?” He asked and hugged her against his chest. Peter huffed, but there was a pleased smile playing on his lips.

“She is, when she decides to stop screaming.” He agreed with his fiancé and gave Stiles a short, sweet peck, before he unpacked the cake they had brought along. It was also mermaid themed with a little Ariel mermaid figure sitting on top of it. Louise would probably cry happy tears once she’d see this cake. The cupcakes would be forgotten.

And since that was the case, Laura decided she could get over the shock of seeing her uncle with a baby, by snacking on something sweet.

“Give me one of those.” She mumbled and snatched herself one of the cupcakes, before taking a huge bite. Ugh, they were far too sweet. Back when she was a child, she would’ve loved these, but now, her adult taste buds revolved at the amount of sugar in the icing. Still; at least she had something to snack on.

“So, where did you get her?” Cora asked, but before either of the men could answer, Isaac walked into the kitchen and started to coo.

“I forgot how cute she was.” He exclaimed and took her from Stiles, who used that chance to strip out of the white T-Shirt he wore, which left him standing in a pair of colorful swimming trunks. Laura’s mouth dropped open in surprise.

Stiles was built!

Not in the same way most Hale men were, who were packed with muscles and looked like they belonged in a firemen calendar, but there was definitely some muscle definition going on. Broad shoulders, a narrow waist, a flat, lean stomach with a little bit of a happy trail leading into his swimming trunks and his skin was pale and creamy, dotted with moles like star constellations. Not to mention his hands… his perfect hands. Sure, he was a twink through and through, but he was definitely appealing to women as well.

Her eyes darted to Cora, who must’ve come to the same realization, because her mouth had also dropped open.

“I know, I can’t get enough of her adorable little face.” Stiles exclaimed while he stuffed his discarded shirt into the diaper bag he had brought along.

Peter scooped down to pick up Kam, who yipped and licked his face while his tail waggled like crazy.

“I prefer him.” He teased and smirked when Stiles gasped indignantly. “At least he doesn’t scream all night and so far he hasn’t thrown up on me either.”

“How can you say that?!” Stiles squawked and moved over to Isaac to cover Madeline’s ears. “Don’t listen to him sweetheart, papa-wolf loves you just as much as I do.” He cooed and Laura dropped the cupcake she was holding. It landed frosting side down -of course it did- but she didn’t care one bit. Papa-Wolf…so this was…she had difficulties even thinking it, but this was apparently Peter’s and Stiles’ child.

Cora stared at Peter wide eyed, as if she had never seen her uncle before, and Laura couldn’t blame her. She felt as if the man standing in front of her was a total stranger. Sure, it was still Peter Hale and he was still as obnoxious and provocative as always, but there was a new side to him. Or, perhaps not new but a side she had never seen before. It made her uncomfortable, especially since he was the only Hale without a pack bond and therefore, she was unable to ‘feel’ his emotions.

She remembered the time before Peter had become an alpha. Because he had always been distant and secretive, the bond connecting him to the rest of the Hale pack had been subtle and quiet. They had barely been able to sense his emotions and so nobody had really noticed it when the bond had dissolved. Only after they had found out that he had become an alpha, months later, had they noticed that the bond was gone.

But back then, even though the bond had been quiet, they had still known when he was just teasing or truly cruel due to being in a foul mood, when he was in a good mood or grumpy, happy or sad, sometimes they had felt something dark that had made their mother worry and their grandparents frown. It hadn’t been evil or bad, just heavy and suffocating. The same darkness that clouded her aunt May’s mind whenever winter started to show it’s sings with long nights, cold temperatures and a lack of life and color.

‘ _Winter Depression’_ , Aunt May would playfully call it during the summer, but there was nothing funny about it during winter.

After her great uncle had been killed by rouge hunters, the relative who had been a role model in Peter’s eyes, the darkness lurking in the bond connecting him to the rest of the pack had felt suffocating and it had taken a long time until Peter had smiled again.

Laura wondered how his pack bond would feel now, if he were still connected to the rest of the Hale pack. Would it still be dark and heavy or would it be bright and gold, brimming with love and happiness?

Maybe Derek knew, since he had formed a bond to Peter and could almost be considered part of his pack. Even if he hadn’t realized it yet.

“I told you to stop calling me that.” Grumbled Peter, but Stiles chose to ignore him. Instead he focused on the little cub.

“Aw, poor baby. You’re all sweaty. It’s the heat, isn’t it? How about I take you swimming, would you like that?” Stiles peeled Madeline out of the light dress she was wearing, to reveal a bright pink bathing suit with a little tutu. It was beyond adorable.

Madeline seemed on board with the plan because she gurgled happily when he took her from Isaac and vanished with her outside, a pink towel over his right shoulder, a bottle of sun block in one hand and the baby in his arms.

Peter watched them with fond eyes, before he turned towards Laura and Cora again.

“Stiles has been working on this cake since yesterday, if I see either of you touch it before it’s been served, I’ll bite your filthy hands off.” He growled with red eyes and Cora quickly pulled her hand back, from where it had been just about to touch one of the purple scales decorating the upper tire.

Laura’s eyebrows jumped up her forehead and she felt her stomach growl excitedly. She could still remember the delicious breakfast muffins he had given them at the volunteering event and the two mini strawberry cakes that had mysteriously appeared on their front porch the next day, along with a little thank you note addressed to her and Cora. Stiles was a brilliant baker and she couldn’t wait to get some of this cake.

Was that his plan? Was he slowly trying to turn them all into vegetarians by spoiling them all with delicious, vegetarian food? They had already sucked Derek into their eating habits, who was regularly declining meat now and had started to praise the vegetarian recipes Stiles had given him.

“So, who is Madeline?” Laura asked instead, voice faux-casual. Cora’s eyes, which had been fixed on the cake just a moment ago, zeroed in on Peter, who shrugged.

“Besides Stiles’ new favorite thing in the world?” Peter snorted. “She’s currently the reason I haven’t had a good night’s sleep in what feels like forever and instead of having pity on me and letting me take a nap in his house, John insists I take his grandchild along if I come visit him. And what is the point of me trying to find some peace and rest, if I take the source of my problems with me?” He rolled his eyes, but there was still a slight smile curling on his lips.

So…. John Stilinski’s grandchild. Since Stiles was the sheriff’s only kid, this had to be the final proof that Madeline was indeed Peter’s child.

Laura frowned. No, something about this wasn’t right. She remembered the first time Stiles and Peter had come over for the weekly family dinner, along with John Stilinski. The shock of Peter’s engagement was still present in her mind, but there was a fleeting remark Stiles had made that turned out to be relevant now.

 _‘_ _I was all for adopting a baby but I know that Peter’s wolf wouldn’t accept a child that wasn’t ours. We found a surrogate agency especially meant for werewolves. They work with druids so they can use a little magic mojo so the child carried out by a woman will still be made a hundred percent from Peter’s as well as my DNA.’_ Stiles had said while everybody had tried to grasp the concept of Peter ever being a dad.

Peter was against adopting a child and even though Stiles might’ve been able to sweet talk – or blackmail- him into getting a puppy, adoption was a line Peter wouldn’t cross and Stiles was aware of that. Sure, they’d run around with a tiny Peter in a few years, which would up the count of Peter’s in this world to three considering that Derek was slowly turning into their uncle, which might just be the start of the apocalypse.

But they were still preparing for their wedding, children weren’t in the picture just yet.

Laura watched Peter leave the kitchen to join Stiles and Madeline and noted absentmindedly how there were a few shocked gasps and murmured _‘what the fuck?’s_ whispered among the adults once they saw Peter interact with a cub that might or might not be his, before she turned to Cora.

“Do you think it’s theirs?” Her younger sister asked with a frown, still watching their uncle and his fiancé with wide eyes.

“No, Peter wouldn’t adopt a cub and she has to be around two or three months old; Peter wouldn’t keep his child a secret for so long.” She shook her head and grabbed herself a coke from the fridge.

“Well…” Cora tilted her head a bit. “We wouldn’t know that he had overtaken the law firm he used to worked for if it wasn’t for Derek stumbling upon an article about it on accident. He didn’t tell us he had become an alpha and we only found out when he visited us half a year after his transformation. Until a few weeks ago we didn’t even know he was in a committed relationship, that his fiancé was the kid of a sheriff and that he spent his free time volunteering. And currently we’re all wondering if he has discovered immortality because he looks around 10 years younger than he actually is. Do you _really_ think he wouldn’t keep his cub a secret, just so he can fuck with us at some point? It’s _Peter_ we’re talking about after all.”

Laura grimaced. Her sister had a point. It was Peter they were talking about and she had a feeling Stiles enjoyed fucking with them just as much as her uncle, even though he behaved like he was completely oblivious to Peter’s evil side.

She was still trying to wrap her head around the situation, when the doorbell rang once again. Her heart skipped in her chest when she realized that it had to be Jordan this time and all thoughts about her uncle and the possibility of the anti-christ having been born left her mind.

Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach and when she opened the door to see Jordan clad in a tight white T-Shirt that hinted at his six pack and swimming trunks, she tried not to sigh happily. Perhaps today would be the chance she would finally see him shirtless. She had certainly waited long enough.

“Hey Laura.” Jordan smiled when he saw her, before his eyes raked over her body, growing wider until they were almost bugging out of his skull. She could smell the spike of arousal in his scent and hear the way his heart quickened a bit while he stared at her long legs and tiny bikini top.

She knew what she looked like. All Hales were undeniably attractive, some more than others, and their werewolf nature came with certain perks, including a flat stomach, a tiny waist, slim hips and a nice b-cup for the girls as well as a six pack, firm butt, huge biceps and a broad chest for the men.

“Wow.” He mumbled, awe in his voice, before he quickly cleared his throat and stared at the flower bouquet in his hands, probably to hide the blush that was crawling up his face. Laura sighed a bit dreamily, gracefully ignoring Cora’s gagging noise from the kitchen, and instead leaned forward to steal herself a quick kiss from her boyfriend.

While Laura was, like all Hale women, taller than the average female, she still had to raise herself a bit -not quite to her toes but close enough- because Jordan was a head taller than her. She liked it, seeing as her boyfriend in high school had barely reached her shoulders. It had been a short and awkward relationship.

“I’m glad that you could make it.” She mumbled against his lips and felt him smile. His free hand was settling on the small of her back, caressing her naked skin before his arm wound around her to pull her closer into a proper kiss than was NSFW anymore. She sighed happily and forgot about Peter and how he was responsible for the frown lines marring her mother’s face and soon her own if he kept pulling these stunts on them.

Jordan’s hand was creeping up her side, tracing the ridges of her ribs where they were pulling her skin taunt until his fingers were lingering at the swell of her breast, toying with the flimsy material of her bikini top.

Heat was spreading through her body and just as she was about to forget everything around her except for Jordan, she heard someone tut disapprovingly.

“Now, now Laura. This is a pool party for children, try to restrain yourself, would you?” Peter criticized from behind her, before pushing past the two of them with a disapproving shake of his head.

Her mouth dropped open in disbelief, for one because werewolves were anything but prude since everybody could hear and smell everything, but also because Peter, the guy who had shamelessly groped his plastic flings in front of the whole family, was suddenly reprimanding her about a bit of PDA.

Jordan blushed again and cleared his throat awkwardly. His hand, that had just caressed the edge of her bikini top, disappeared immediately and the deputy took a large step back, bringing the amount of space between them that every catholic nun/teacher could only dream about.

“Cockblock.” She seethed at her uncle’s back, who didn’t even bother turning around to look at her, before she pulled Jordan inside to put the flowers he was still holding in some water. She’d later bring them up into her room and put them on her nightstand.

“Hey Jordan.” Cora smiled when they walked into the kitchen, with a sly grin on her face. She had probably watched the entire thing. Laura couldn’t wait until her little sister brought David home and how Peter would torment her then. It was unfair, really, how Peter only tortured them and not Derek.

“Hey.” Jordan smiled and greeted Nukka by scratching the gentle giant behind his ears, before his eyes flickered to the elaborate cake on the kitchen counter. “Whoa, Stiles really went all out on this one, didn’t he?” He mumbled appreciatively and inspected the little mermaid figurine carefully. “You should’ve seen the cake he made for Peter’s birthday party. It was a four-tire, all black monstrosity with white flowers and golden accents. And on the inside bright red velvet. It was amazing.”

Laura and Cora shared a surprised look. Peter had never celebrated his birthday. Every year, they’d sign the obligatory birthday card their mother would send him and that was it.

Suddenly she felt sick, thinking about how their family celebrated every other birthday. They always made a big deal out of it, tried to get as much of their extensive family together as possible, decided on a theme for the birthday boy or birthday girl and organized a special surprise to make the day memorable; be it fireworks or a day trip somewhere special.

They had never done that for Peter.

Peter, who was the only one who had always taken the time to attend every single birthday party held at the Hale house, no matter how time-consuming university or his job was. Peter, who had always brought a unique present. Peter, who, despite being an obnoxious pain in the ass, had always taken his time to be there for the family, even if it was in his own, asshole-ish way.

“Peter’s birthday party?” Cora asked, slightly confused. “Did he celebrate?”

Now it was Jordan’s turn to look confused.

“Yes, I thought you knew… He said that you couldn’t come because of a family emergency…” Jordan’s gaze flickered between the two of them. “He celebrated it at the Sheriff’s house. Stiles put together a surprise party and invited the entire Sheriff station, all his friends, all of Peter’s friends and the entire staff from the local animal shelter. They even turned it into a small animal adoption event by getting the animal shelter staff and volunteers to bring some of the well-trained dogs along. There was an entire cake just for the dogs and all ten were adopted that day.”

Laura grabbed the kitchen counter to steady herself. Guilt was churning in her stomach and the sugar cupcake she had forced down was trying to crawl up her throat again. Before Stiles… what had Peter done on his birthdays? Had he been sitting alone at home, going over paperwork? Had he spent the entire day at the office and worked until late at night so he wouldn’t have to return to an empty apartment?

She remembered the time before her great uncle Michael had been killed by a rouge hunter. He had been the closest thing to a parent Peter ever had. While her grandparents weren’t cruel towards Peter, they had always favored her mom and Peter, the late and unplanned child, had been more of a grandchild to them since Talia had already been an adult. Even though Laura had only been a child when he was killed, she could remember how Michael had been the one closest to Peter, how he had been the one to pull her sulking uncle out of his room to the family gatherings, had made sure Peter participated in pack activities and put together a birthday party for Peter every year.

The first year after his death, everybody had been too stricken with grief to think about birthdays and Peter had pulled away from the pack. The year after that, without Michael, Peter had been so distant and cold, quiet and sad in a suffocating way, that everybody had thought it would be better not to make him the center of attention. It continued like that until eventually…they simply forgot how it had been before.

And now, for the first time that her uncle had celebrated his birthday again, he hadn’t bothered to invite his family. Laura couldn’t even blame him.

Jordan, who’s human senses didn’t notice the scent of guilt and sadness lingering in the air, turned towards the windows overlooking the backyard.

“Oh hey, is that Maddy?” He asked, surprised and Laura followed his gaze, to where Stiles was splashing in one of the inflatable kiddie pools with the baby. Peter was sitting on a towel next to them, a bottle of sun lotion in his hand and Kam on his lap.

“You know her?” Cora asked, probably sensing an opportunity to find out if Maddy really was Peter’s daughter.

“I’ve met her a few times when the Sheriff had brought her along to the station to work as an emergency babysitter. Just like he had when Stiles had been young. And he has half his office plastered with pictures of her. He absolutely adores his first grandchild.” Jordan chuckled. “Would you excuse me for a second, I wanna say hello to her. She’s adorable.”

“Sure…” Laura mumbled faintly and watched him leave.

So, it was true. Peter was a dad. Not only had he kept his alpha status, his job promotion, his fiancé and his saint worthy lifestyle a secret from them, he had also kept the fact that he was a dad under wraps. How the fuck had he managed that?!

While she was still digesting the fact that Peter was a father, her mother came into the kitchen, face pale and eyes wide.

“Whose baby is that?” She croaked out, apparently having spotted Madeline as well.

“Peter’s.” Cora answered drily.

“What?” Her father’s head plopped in from the hallway. He had been upstairs to change into swimming trunks and probably didn’t know that the anti-christ was currently splashing in a kiddy pool, while gnawing on a little wooden pool toy.

“Peter has a child.” Talia said faintly and Laura watched her father’s mouth drop open.

“He doesn’t.” His voice was disbelieving, but when he glanced outside and spotted the trio, shock spread across his face. “He _doesn’t_.” He repeated.

“Yup, Jordan confirmed it, this is Sheriff Stilinski’s grandchild.” Laura rubbed her temples in an attempt to chase away the headache she could already feel coming. This was the final straw, her brain couldn’t take it anymore.

“Holy fuck.” Her father said after a moment of silence and Laura agreed.

Holy fuck indeed.

 

-

“You know that everybody believes that Maddy is your child, right?” Derek mumbled quietly, while Peter applied a second coat of sunblock on Maddy’s pale skin. “Cora is currently stress eating her weight in sugary cupcakes and Dad has taken out a bottle of wolfsbane scotch. And I think mom is about to start stress cleaning. The only reason Laura hasn’t gone batshit crazy is because she’s too busy groping Jordan. Or being groped by him.”

Peter glanced towards the pool, where his oldest niece was busy playing tonsils hockey with the young deputy. He snorted and turned towards Maddy again, to make sure he covered every inch of her skin to protect her from the heat of the sun.

“I know.” He smirked and Derek shook his head fondly.

Before he could say anything else, Isaac and Stiles returned from inside, hands filled with soda cans, and joined them on the blanket they had spread out across the soft grass.

“If Scott knew you’re using his daughter to fuck with Peter’s family, he wouldn’t ever let you babysit her again.” Isaac remarked drily, before taking her from Peter’s lap, to nuzzle her soft face. Peter glanced at Derek, who’s scent had suddenly intensified with want, arousal and longing. If anybody said he and Stiles had gotten engaged quickly, what would they say about Derek and Isaac? Only five weeks and Derek looked ready to pop the question at every moment, according the heart eyes he made whenever Isaac – who Peter thought might be Derek’s mate- was around.

“Oh pshh, Scotty wouldn’t.” Stiles snorted. “We’re the godparents, we’re allowed to include her in our schemes.”

Peter smirked, while he petted Kam softly, who was sprawled across the blanket, soaking in the warmth of the afternoon sun. He had grown fond of their puppy quicker than he would ever admit and only put on a token effort to try and get Kam to sleep in his dog bed nowadays. He knew that he didn’t fool Stiles by ‘accidentally’ leaving the bedroom door open, which allowed Kam to sneak into bed with them once they fell asleep.

“Well, he would, should he find out you’re still trying to get her to call me papa-wolf. You know Scott will cry if she calls me papa.” Peter pointed out drily and Stiles threw his head back with laughter. Ever since Allison had given birth to Madeline, Stiles was on a mission to sneakily train her to call Peter papa once she could finally talk. Peter sighed… he must’ve been a saint in his previous life to be worthy of such a devious mate. Stiles was truly perfect for him.

“What Scotty doesn’t know won’t hurt him. And besides, we’re doing him a favor. You know how long it has been since he and Ally had some time for themselves. And I love you for getting them the tickets for the two-week vacation in France, so they could finally have some time to unwind, without being woken up every two hours by Madeline.” Stile cooed and kissed Peter’s cheek softly.

“Remind me to never do that again. I haven’t gotten a full night of sleep since she stayed with us. Next time, she can stay with your dad and Melissa.” Peter growled.

“Aw, darling.” Stiles nuzzled against his cheek. “We need all the practice we can get, so when we finally have pups, we’ll be ready.”

Warmth was spreading through Peter’s stomach and his lips curled into a small, honest smile. While they weren’t planning on having a child yet, he would lie if he said that he didn’t think about it from time to time. How it would be to have little feet run around his home, how he would be greeted with sticky kisses and an excited ‘Daddy!’ when he came home from work… how much he liked the scent of baby and Stiles mixed in their home…

Just a few more years.

Almost automatically, his eyes wandered to Stiles’ engagement ring. Between the diamonds sat a sparkling gemstone, which everybody would think was just another diamond, but Peter knew better. The same gem was hidden in his future wedding ring as well, symbolizing ‘forever’ in a much more literal way than a simple ring ever could. Yes, they had all the time in the world.

“Look at them.” Stiles suddenly whispered into his ear and Peter looked up. Derek and Isaac had Madeline between them, and the young Hale wolf stared at the curly haired human with a dopey expression. It was one of moments when Derek’s slightly grumpy face turned into something soft that showed just how ridiculously in love he was with Isaac.

“Wanna bet how long it takes until Derek pops the question?” Stiles grinned. “I’m saying six months. February fifth is Isaac’s birthday, until then Derek should’ve found his balls and a proper ring.”

Peter crocked his head a bit. He watched how Isaac’s fingers caressed Madeline’s curls softly, then Isaac shily smiled at Derek. “Maybe Scott will let us babysit sometime as well.” His voice was slightly nervous. “For practice, you know?”

For a second, Derek was quiet, then he pulled his mate into a deep, all consuming kiss.

“I’m saying 4 months. He’s a romantic and what’s better than proposing on Christmas?” Peter arched one eyebrow and Stiles smiled softly.

“Nuh uh. You proposed to me on my birthday and it doesn’t get any more romantic than what you did.” He whispered quietly. “Also, they don’t even live together yet, I’m sticking to six months.”

“Oh really? How about we make it a little more interesting? If you lose, you dress up like a sexy little maid every time you clean the house, for two months. And every time you cook, you’ll only wear that frilly, pink apron you keep hidden in our closet.” Peter suggested innocently and Stiles blushed bright red.

“Alright, but _when_ you lose, I’ll embark a naked-or-suits-only law for two months. You know how much I love our nude-weekend rule and I just love you in your suits. And having permanent eye candy for so long sounds perfect.” His amber eyes sparkled with excitement.

“Alright.” Peter agreed with a smirk and watched how his boyfriend’s doe eyes narrowed suddenly.

“What? You know something I don’t.” He proclaimed and pushed away from Peter, who grinned like a shark.

“Derek is looking at houses. Since I offered him a job that pays ten times as much as his current one, he’s been thinking about moving out of the Hale house. Yesterday, while you were at the park with Maddy, we looked at the empty house at the end of the street, the yellow one, you know?”

Stiles nodded.

“Funnily enough, it’s has everything Isaac loved about our house. And since Isaac can barely afford that health hazard of an apartment on Maple Street, I doubt he’d say no. Not when they’re already this much in love.” Peter mumbled quietly, so that Isaac wouldn’t overhear their conversation. Derek was already glaring daggers at him while the tips of his ears were blushing furiously, and he really didn’t want to ruin the surprise. “He put in an offer on the house and will most likely get it. Not just because he was quite generous, but also because I know the realtor. And he’s reading up on proper bunny care since he found out that Isaac had told him about how much he loved the bunnies he had while growing up.

Stiles gawked at him for a second, then he huffed.

“You’re an asshole, Peter Hale!” He laughed and shook his head. “I should start looking for a pretty maid outfit.”

“You should indeed, sweetheart.” Peter smiled, before he kissed his fiancé sweetly. There was no way he’d lose that bet.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it?
> 
> If yes, please leave a kudos, bookmark or maybe even a comment. 
> 
> Want to read more like this? Check out my other Steter works, maybe you'll find something you'll like.


End file.
